As the power of tractors and agricultural efficiency has increased, agricultural implements such as planters have increased in span, or width, to accommodate a larger number of individual row units. Planters generally include a main frame having a forward hitch assembly for drawing by a tractor and left and right wing sections pivotally attached to a portion of the main frame. The pivoting wing connections allow the wings to fold relative to the main frame for transport and storage of the planter.
An agricultural row crop planter is a machine built for precisely distributing seed into the ground. The row crop planter generally includes a horizontal toolbar fixed to a hitch assembly for towing behind a tractor or other implement. Row units are mounted to the toolbar. In different configurations, seed may be stored at individual hoppers on each row unit, or it may be maintained in a central hopper and delivered to the row units on an as needed basis. The row units include ground-working tools for opening and closing a seed furrow, and a seed metering system for distributing seed to the seed furrow.
In addition, hydraulic lines may be strung across the planter to transfer high-density power from the tractor to the planter. Hydraulic systems are proven and efficient at taking that power and transferring it to agricultural mechanical systems. The planter may include a number of cylinders used to move components of the planter, as well as to maintain certain forces or pressure for the components. For example, a planter may have a hydraulically actuated marker on each wing of the planter. Hydraulic power, passed from the tractor, travels the entire length and width of the planter to the marker. The power is degraded through hoses, control blocks, and valves on its way to do work at the marker cylinder.
Therefore, while hydraulics may be ideal for providing power to the various cylinders of agricultural implements, there are some drawbacks. Due to the length of the hydraulic hoses and the number of hydraulically powered cylinders of an implement, much power can be lost during the transport of the hydraulic fluid through the hoses. Furthermore, the movement of the hydraulic fluid through the long length of hoses, as well as through all of the plurality of hoses requires a great deal of power, which must be supplied by the tractor.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a cylinder assembly and an agricultural implement including the use of one or more of the cylinder assemblies that utilizes electric power from a tractor or other power source and converts it to a hydraulic power where it is needed in a simple and compact way and provides opportunity for integration with sensors and the planters electronic control systems.